Boston Lobster
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Spicy Gluten |pairs2 = |paired1 = Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp |paired2 = Spicy Gluten |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Beef Tartare |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = United States |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 麻辣小龙虾 |personality = Overbearing |height = 182cm/ 6ft. |likes1 = Spicy Gluten |likes2 = Vodka |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Tiramisu |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Ray Chase |cvjp = Eguchi Takuya |cvcn = Ah Jie (阿杰) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Don't get in my way! |bio = He is overbearing, aggressive, and does not like being ordered around. The only way to make him smile is through violence and pain. However, he hates when his body gets hot and has gotten into the habit of undressing when this happens. |food introduction = Boston Lobster can be cooked in a variety of ways! Some like it hot and spicy, some like it in a roll and some like it baked with a bit of garlic on top. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Token Shop (Random UR Shard I) |events = *Gate of Trials (Boston Lobster) |power = 2209 |atk = 88 |def = 29 |hp = 624 |crit = 582 |critdmg = 625 |atkspd = 806 |normaltitle = Crab Claw Hammer |normal = Boston Lobster whacks the nearest enemy, dealing 100% Atk damage, plus 40 extra damage. When the target's HP is less than or equal to 15%, it triggers a slaying effect, causing the target to die instantly. |energytitle = Scissor Guillotine |energy = Boston Lobster suddenly shows his strength, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 482 extra damage, also increasing Boston Lobster's Atk by 15% for 10 seconds. |linktitle = Super Scissor Guillotine |link = Boston Lobster suddenly shows his strength, dealing 100% damage to the nearest enemy, plus 578 extra damage, also increasing Boston Lobster's Atk by 20% for 12 seconds. |pair = Spicy Gluten |name = |contract = You're in the way, get out of here! |login = Why are you back so late? Didn't I tell you not to run around all over the place?! |arena = Hahaha~ So comfortable~ |skill = Let the broil begin! |ascend = Do you smell that? This intoxicating fragrance is my secret weapon of seduction. |fatigue = Hey, don't touch me! How horrible, now I'm overheated. |recovering = Ah, that cool feeling is incredibly pleasant. |attack = We're heading out, follow behind me. |ko = What? How can I have fallen? |notice = Fortunately, the food was completed before my patience had run out. |idle1 = It's quite nice seeing you so tranquil. Are you sleeping? |idle2 = I feel like I have changed a bit. |idle3 = |interaction1 = What are you doing? Who told you that you could touch me? |interaction2 = Hey, don't test my patience. |interaction3 = I can only pick on you in this world, so don't hide from me in places where I can't see you. |pledge = In the future, your only responsibility is to be happy. Do not concern yourself with others. |intimacy1 = It's so hot, can you help me pick out some clothes? |intimacy2 = How can we waste such a good night? I've found a place that is perfect for watching the stars. |intimacy3 = You are mine. Promise me that you won't run off, okay? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}